PROJECT SUMMARY - CORE A Core A provides administrative support to the Program as a whole, and manages its vibrant external seminar series. Importantly, Core A also provides computational support for the program, particularly by maintaining program databases, by educating program personal in the use of available computational tools, and by developing customized analysis pipelines within the Galaxy environment. Core A provides access as needed to high-end computational collaborators to address the more exotic informatics problems faced by Program investigators. Finally, Core A provides training for postdoctoral fellows and student in reproducibility and rigor in experimental approaches.